Video traffic accounts for the majority of traffic passing through most networks today. The video traffic may include, for example, live or recorded content encoded and distributed to end users using a wide array of video client devices including smart phones, tablets, desktop computers, IPTV (Internet Protocol Television), and the like. As video passes through the network it is often changed into different formats.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.